Shino et le papillon
by sooz06neji
Summary: shino s'ennuie de sa vie monotonne jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses cousines revien à konoha. one shot


Shino se leva à l'aube, comme toujours puis rejoint son équipe après s'être préparé, ils avaient rendez vous au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire de Kiba. Il lui offrirait de tout nouveaux kunai. Sur le chemin il croisa des couples divers mais n'y prêta pas attention. A part dans son clan personne ne s'attacherait à lui de cette façon tout simplement par peur de ses insectes.

Au restaurant Kiba mettait l'ambiance sous les rires de Hinata et Kurenai contentes de voir qu'il ne changeait pas. A dix-neuf ans Kiba restait toujours un grand enfant. A la table d'à côté Shino remarqua la serveuse, elle devait avoir son âge, qui se fit mettre une main au fesses par un homme. Elle se retourna violemment et le gifla. L'homme, atteint dans son orgueil se leva pour lui faire payer son geste mais Shino se leva et tira la jeune femme part le poignet.

- De quoi tu te mêle minus ! Cria le client.

- Je suis payé pour mettre de l'ordre au village, répondit Shino sans trahir la moindre émotion.

L'homme le regarda effrayé d'apprendre que Shino était un shinobi. L'homme laissa de l'argent sur la table et partit. Kiba envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son coéquipier en lui intimant qu'il avait une bonne technique de drague, ce à quoi Shino ne répondit pas, trouvant cela inutile. Le serveuse le remercia timidement et repartit au bar.

- Dis moi, je ne savais pas que tu aimait sauver les serveuses en détresse, se moqua gentiment Kiba. Shino ne répondit toujours pas, le silence était ce qui le caractérisait le plus.

A croire que cette journée était la plus ennuyeuse de toute sa vie, Kiba et Hinata qui se bécotaient, Kurenai qui sortait avec Azuma. Aucun doute là dessus, il ne savait pas quoi faire et trouver une petite amie ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. De toute façon les filles n'aiment pas les insectes alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête pour rien ?

Le lendemain l'équipe huit était en plein entraînement lorsque le chef du clan Aburame vint les interrompre accompagné d'une jeune fille qui était une cousine éloignée de son fils. Petite, la peau très pâle, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et longs cheveux noir intense. Shino la reconnue tout de suite, Yûko. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis quelques années étant donnée que la jeune fille était partis à l'étranger avec ses parents. Elle lui semblait plus calme que d'ordinaire. Peut être parce qu'elle avait grandit. Kiba et Hinata restèrent silencieux tout comme Kurenai. Shino sourit tout doucement à sa cousine qui le lui rendit avant de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dessus avec joie. Accrochée à son cou elle ne touchait même plus le sol de quelques centimètres.

Le soir, de retour chez lui le shinobi trouva Yûko en train de jouer avec les enfants du clan, il la rejoint et s'assis un peu plus loin l'observant dans ses activités. Les petits durent aller faire leurs devoir et elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Ca fait du bien de revenir ici, lui dit-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Il se tourna vers elle, oui, il avait toujours ressentit beaucoup de choses pour sa cousine. Elle retira son parka col relevé. Elle portait un tee-shirt jaune flashant avec un papillon dessus. Son symbole.

Il continua de la regarder puis l'attira vers lui pour la serrer contre son torse, elle était toujours aussi belle et douce. Elle posa ses mains féminines sur les siennes et tourna la tête pour respirer l'odeur de Shino. Il était tellement rassurant.

- Ca fait du bien de te revoir, lui dit-il. Elle sourit et vint s'asseoir en amazone sur lui pour entourer son cou avec ses bras. Elle lui enleva ensuite ses lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux d'un noir intense, juste de gros yeux noirs, comme ceux des insectes. Elle enleva ensuite les siennes pour que leurs regards puissent directement plonger l'un dans l'autre.

Shino et elle s'étaient promis de toujours se faire confiance et de ne jamais s'oublier malgré la distance. La promesse était respectée mais le comportement de sa cousine le troublait un peu. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté toujours en regardant au plus profond de ses yeux.

Shino ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux cette nuit là, ses sentiments se réveillaient et ça le gênait même si il n'en laissait rien paraître. Yûko était sa cousine il ne pouvait pas nourrir de tels sentiments envers elle. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit bien avant l'aube, Yûko entra, elle portait un long tee-shirt, qu'il devinait être le siens. Elle entra dans le lit sans y avoir été invité et embrassa Shino qui cessa tout à coup de respirer. Elle passa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme qui posa les siennes sur ses hanches. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passant du tendre au passionné.

Shino se leva tard le lendemain, Yûko allongée à ses côté, couverte par le drap qu'elle maintenait d'une mains sur sa poitrine. L'autre main caressant doucement les cheveux de Shino. Quelque chose avait changé, il n'était plus seul, il était amoureux, et quelqu'un l'aimait.


End file.
